Equívoco
by Mari May
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILER ATÉ O CAPT. 474! Shikamaru não sabia como consolar Ino depois da decisão dos “novatos”, ainda mais por achar que sua amada gostava do Sasuke... Mas será que isso era mesmo verdade? - ShikaIno


O dia havia sido tenso.

Menos de uma semana após a invasão de Pain, Shikamaru precisou dar uma delicada notícia à Sakura.

E, agora, tinha que pensar num jeito de consolar Ino.

Deitado na relva de um canto isolado de Konoha, lá estava um dos maiores gênios da vila tentando resolver uma complexa questão: como consolar a garota que você gosta... quando ela chora por um cara que não é você?

"Droga...", pensou. "Depois de falar com a Sakura e com o pessoal, cada um foi numa direção pra ajudar na reconstrução de Konoha... Eu deveria ter ido com a Ino, mas de que adiantaria? O que eu poderia dizer a ela?"

Desde pequeno, sabia da paixão platônica da Yamanaka por Sasuke. E, ao ficar no mesmo time da moça, ai dele se falasse UMA coisinha ruim sobre o venerado Uchiha. Era um saco, segundo Shikamaru.

E, agora, Sasuke era um criminoso internacional, e coube ao Nara pedir permissão ao Time 7 para pará-lo. Mesmo que isso significasse tomar a decisão mais drástica de todas: matá-lo.

Nunca gostou ou desgostou dele. Sempre o considerou um sujeito que despertava apenas sua indiferença (a não ser quando o Uchiha mostrava o alto nível de suas habilidades ninjas).

Começara a gostar de Ino... Quando mesmo? Nem ele sabia ao certo. Mas talvez o "bloqueio" que se auto-impôs para impedir uma aproximação maior com Sasuke tenha a – inconsciente - origem no fato de sua loira ser gamada nele desde criança.

E a vida, que parece adorar uma ironia às vezes, brincou com o Nara: colocou-o para liderar o grupo que tentaria trazer Sasuke de volta e, três anos depois, fez algo parecido – com a diferença de que, dessa vez, a situação é mais grave.

E agora? Onde estaria Ino? Fugiria dela para sempre?

Pensando bem... Fugir era uma idéia tentadora.

Fugir de tudo e de todos. Dos problemas, das preocupações, das reclamações, das obrigações... Ah, que maravilha seria!

Mas só se ELA fosse junto com ele. Aí sim seria perfeito: onde quer que estivesse, desde que ELA estivesse junto, já seria ótimo. Amava aquela problemática, por mais irritante que ela fosse às vezes.

- Essas nuvens... – falou consigo mesmo – Pô... A cada dia invejo mais...

Então, ele fecha os olhos, sentindo a brisa refrescar seu rosto, e deita-se meio de lado.

De repente, sentiu um forte chute em suas costas, tão forte que o fez rolar várias vezes seguidas.

- De novo olhando essas porcarias de nuvens??? – uma voz feminina bradou.

Uma voz inconfundível.

Com muito esforço, levando as mãos à coluna para uma "auto-massagem", Shikamaru ficou de pé e encarou a moça metros à sua frente.

- Que cumprimento tããão amistoso foi esse, Ino? – perguntou, sarcástico.

- É seu castigo por sua falta de consideração comigo!!!

- Q-quê?!

- Depois de ajudar um pouco na reconstrução da vila, fui pra casa, e pensei que você viria me ver! Mas... – seu tom de voz era magoado – Mas você some quando mais preciso de você, Shika-kun!!! Pedi pra Hinata e pro Shino me ajudarem a te procurar por causa das habilidades deles de rastreadores, e eles te acharam! Mas poxa... Me decepcionei... Já não basta tudo o que vem acontecendo??? Eu não precisava carregar mais uma tristeza, Shika-kun!!!

Aquelas palavras o pegaram de surpresa, deixando-o sem reação por alguns segundos.

- Olha, Ino... – começou calmamente – Eu... Eu estava justamente... Pensando no que poderia fazer pra te consolar, mas... Não consegui pensar em nada. Por isso não te procurei.

Foi a vez da moça ficar surpresa.

- S-sério???

- Uhum. – ele levou a mão à cabeça, encabulado – Desculpa se pareceu que eu não ligava pra você... Mas não é isso...

O silêncio pairou no ar por um tempo.

Então, Ino andou até Shikamaru e o abraçou.

- I-ino...?!

- Bastava... Ter feito isso. – ela disse, com os braços em volta de seu pescoço – Só isso... – e, recostando a testa em seu ombro, permitiu-se chorar.

Shikamaru apertou o abraço, querendo que ela se sentisse protegida. Mas se sentia um idiota por ficar anos escondendo dela seus sentimentos.

Quando ela parou de chorar, o Nara disse:

- Ino...

- Hum?

Ele a segurou pelos ombros, afastando-a.

- Tem algo que... Eu preciso que você saiba.

- O quê?

- Eu nunca tive coragem de contar porque... Já sabia da sua resposta... Afinal, você sempre gostou do Sasuke e...!

- Mas eu não gosto mais dele.

- H-hein?!

- O que eu sentia pelo Sasuke-kun era só admiração, empolgação, atração... Mas nunca foi amor, como a Sakura sente.

- M-mas... Então, por que você chorou tanto quando falamos da possibilidade de ter que matá-lo?

- Eu chorei pelo ponto em que as coisas chegaram. Nunca pensei que um dia teríamos que enfrentar alguém que já foi nosso colega de classe. Fora o caos que aquele Pain trouxe à vila... Juntou tudo e eu desabei...

Shikamaru emudeceu.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com o que você queria contar? – a Yamanaka indagou.

Ele pôs a grande franja de Ino atrás de sua orelha, num gesto de carinho. Sentindo a face queimar, revelou:

- Eu amo você.

A loira ruborizou na mesma hora.

- C... Como???

- É... Faz tempo já... Mas você era tão obcecada pelo Sasuke que...

Ela o calou pondo o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

- Shhh... Não precisa dizer mais nada. Já entendi. Por culpa minha, você não teve coragem. Me desculpa também. Mas... Com a Sakura, aprendi o que é amar de verdade. E descobri que amo _alguém_ de verdade... – terminou, sorrindo envergonhada.

Shikamaru sorriu também, captando a mensagem, e puxou sua loira para um doce beijo, dando o primeiro de vários que viriam pela frente.

Ao se separarem, Shikamaru pôs as mãos sobre o rosto da moça e disse:

- Ino... Sei que as coisas andam difíceis... Todos nós estamos sofrendo muito... Mas, juntos... Acho que conseguimos enfrentar tudo isso. Ou será que você é problemática demais pra conseguir? – perguntou, rindo.

- O problemático aqui é você, tá??? – ela respondeu, rindo também – Obrigada, Shikamaru... Obrigada por ter me aturado todos esses anos, sendo meu amigo e meu companheiro... Vamos enfrentar os problemas juntos!

- Sempre juntos... – afirmou, acariciando o rosto da amada.

Shikamaru se importava com Ino, e Ino correspondia aos sentimentos de Shikamaru.

Nunca foi tão bom estarem tão equivocados sobre o outro.


End file.
